All I Ever Wanted
by noturbaby
Summary: A stop for gas leads to getting everything he ever wanted.


My otp is Buffy and Dean, but this could be anyone. This was written for a prompt on livejournal for a happy story and a Ring Pop.

* * *

He remembers the first time he saw her. She was sitting on the steps leading into their high school, sucking on a lollipop. He instantly knew he wanted her. But that was thinking with the downstairs brain; that was lust. Now, after years of friendship, fighting, and being there for each other, now he wanted her with his whole heart. He wanted to spend every day with her. Go to bed every night with her in his arms and wake up every morning to see her smile.

Sadly, neither of them have jobs that pay. They work because it is who they are, because they see it as an honorable duty and because they love it.

She deserves more than he can afford to give her. She only wants his love. Whenever they have this 'fight', she ends it easily by asking, "Do you love me?"

His answer is always the same. "You know I do. You've had my heart from the day we met."

"That's all I've ever wanted," she says with a smile that makes him melt.

They're traveling home from another no name town in the middle of nowhere USA after waging another battle in the never ending war against evil when they stop for fuel at a Gas-n-Gulp. When he leaves to pay, she calls, "Get me something sweet." He cocks a brow at her and she grins. "Please!" she adds with a fluttering of lashes and a childish pout.

He laughs and nods and goes into the station. He's debating the m&m's or twizzlers when he chances a look out the window. She's finished wiping the windshield and is carefully perched on the hood of his car. That's when it hits him. How perfect she is for him. How perfectly she gets him and just how much he can't bear to lose her.

He looks around the station not knowing what he hopes to find, when his eyes land on another rack of candy. He snatches one and a chocolate bar to be safe, and, after paying, strolls out to the two loves of his life.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey, yourself. What'd you get me?" she asks with a playful smile.

Suddenly nervous, he bites his lip and ducks his head. He knows this is what he wants, he knows she loves him, too, but... and it's that 'but' that is making him hesitate. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Snickers," he answers and tosses her the candy.

"Ooh," she gushes happily and makes to hop off the car when his hand on her thigh stops her.

He moves to stand between her legs and his hand joins the other behind his back. He quietly removes the wrapper from the other candy. He hasn't met her eyes and she feels a little anxious because this is not his normal behavior. Then, he's looking her in the eye and smiling bashfully and she feels herself relax until his hand come from behind his back and he's holding a ring pop. She looks at him questioningly and a little like he's nuts.

He takes her hand and slides the Ring Pop into place. "The first time I saw you, you were sucking on a lollipop; and let me tell you, I don't think I had seen anything hotter." She rolls her eyes and is about to slam him with a come back when he continues. "It took me a while to see that you were more than just a hot girl." That earns him an annoyed huff, but he hasn't released her hand and his earnest look has her confused. "But you are so much more. You are everything to me and I don't want to think what my life would be like without you."

His words have her mind reeling and even though her lips are moving, no words are coming out.

His smile is warm and easy and confident. "Marry me."

"You're proposing with a Ring Pop?"

"My favorite part of the day is waking up next to you and that's closely followed by falling asleep with you in my arms. I want to grow old with you, hell, before I met you, I didn't even want to grow old."

Shocked by his sincerity and his sweet words, she slides off the car, into his space, their bodies pressed together because he doesn't move away. She sucks the Ring Pop into her mouth, then grins to herself as she slowly pulls it from her mouth, enjoying the way he watches her lips. She coyly looks up at him. "Strawberry, always a favorite."

"The Gas-n-Gulp doesn't sell diamonds, and I didn't want to wait any longer. Say you'll marry me."

She looks at the candy ring and then back at him before she says, "Had it been cotton candy flavor my answer would have to be 'no', and I doubt diamonds taste as good."

She waits a beat for her words to sink in. He blinks a few times and a smile begins to spread over his face.

"I'll get you a diamond when we get home."

She wraps her arms around his neck to pull him into a candy flavored kiss. "I don't need a diamond as long as I have you."


End file.
